Infrasound
by WinterlotCastle
Summary: A warriors fan-fiction based on an... unusual, to say at least, "prophecy". Follow FernClan, HollowClan, EagleClan, and OmenClan as they follow this prophecy, with, or without StarClan's behalf, the prophet shall save the Clans.


_**Okay, so, this is a small story, which is sorta cannon, sorta planned out; all depending on how you look at it. But either way, this starter-thing is probably going to make my bad-writing even worse, when, and believe me it will appear, whether now, or later, you will see me fail, and write a sentence so bad that... agh... I'm doing it now, aren't I? Okay... anyway... urm, I'd like to point out that this takes me around three minutes persentence, so that one odd sentence? That's the one I rushed impatiently xD**_

* * *

PROLOGUE

* * *

A large sphere of silence had centered in FernClan camp, cats were sleeping and the only sound to be heard were the loud snoring of the grumpy old elders which resided in their den, tucked far from the rest of the camp. But, as every night went, not everything was a sleep, there were voles running through the bushes, birds singing lovely melodies in the trees and of course, the river bustling with fish-life.

But, as many nights had been in the Clan, nothing were to remain in peace forever, the other Clans might have had planned a raid, or a badger might have managed to sneak it's way into the apprentices' den, the cats of FernClan had to be alert, even at the most relaxing of times, but this night in particular would something strange- no, something paranormal would happen. What this is you ask? Well, keep reading.

The silence was broken, or rather, ripped apart as a loud; almost deafening noise filled the camp, like what you'd hear if you were near a bomb which had exploded just a few seconds ago, as it would go, you'd imagine that the cats of FernClan would wake up- open their eyes in terror and start running around, or, at least get effected by such an amazing happening, but no, they just remained in their dens, sleeping soundly. What had happened that night is a mystery, but, as a wise man once said, nothing can remain the same forever, yes? Somehow, it has to change, manipulate, or else it'll not exist. It wouldn't be noticeable.

This noise was one of which carried great potential, and the possible future of the Clan, and the more you think about it, the more it becomes... prophetic. In every prophecy, every omen, there always seemed to be a cat involved, how would a message be sent out without the help of a living, breathing superior intelligence, after all, only cats could speak with cats; and, don't worry, paranormal doesn't go that far, only cats shall speak cat.

Emotions can only be carried through cats, say some, others say that all that may breath of our air can feel emotions, but as much as that's said, everything in this universe, even the facts, are theories. One cannot prove an existence, sure, I'm here, and you're there, but are you real? Or were you just created to fit in with this story? Is the universe real? What's the point of having 'facts'? We can prove nothing, and therefore, everything is theory, only fools use the word 'fact' truthfully.

* * *

In the cold starry forest three cats stood, staring into the water as their hearts beat quickly, even the ancestors were scared now, they could play with, teach, mentor, help, guide cats, anything they could speak to, but leaving a prophecy up to a noise? It seemed impossible. Bullocks. Never to happen. Why did it happen? And why were they forced to watch when they couldn't control?

" We must not waste time!" a brown tabby meowed, he seemed to be the smallest, and most agile of the three, "the Clans could be suffering... oh gosh! What could they be suffering? For all we know they could get killed by this sound!"

" Calm down, Branchfall," a lilac she-cat replied, in a calm, sweet voice as she stared at the tabby, " we can trust this. If anything goes wrong, we can go down there and fight ourselves, after all, if so many cats died, we'd have more ranks to our Clan, yes?"

" You are too much of an optimist, Mintstar!" yowled the cat, who was apparently named Branchfall, " what if the cats who die go to the dark forest?! That's one way to up our game, isn't it! What if the noise will fall for one of Dark Forest's evil schemes!"

" Calm down!" the third cat hissed, her fur bristling, " we can't speak of this... noise... as it is a cat! We can't control a noise! All we can do is observe and wait. If anything goes wrong, we can do what Mintstar said and go down there, I bet we'd be able to take down a bunch of sounds in a single neck-bite!"

" Oh shut up Coldnight!" the tabby growled as he unsheathed his claws, " you're such a hypocrite!"

" Me!? The hypocrite here? Excuse me?"

As the night carried on, stars jolting behind them like running LeopardClan cats, the argument refused to leave, it was clearly there to stay, even the stars were being tore apart by a prophecy, there normal, power-hungry ways were put out, in a way, they were underneath no control, they could do nothing but watch silently as the Clans could possibly be ripped to pieces.

* * *

_**Well... I kinda slacked off at the end there, my bad ^~^  
****Anyway, because this is yet a prologue, it's short... try 946 words plus this? **__**Not over doing it. Nope.**_


End file.
